External appearance is important to practically every person. In recent years, methods and apparatuses have been developed for different cosmetic and dermatological treatments. Among these are hair removal, treatment of vascular lesions, wrinkle removal, skin rejuvenation and others. In some of these treatments, the skin surface is illuminated to heat deeper skin or tissue volumes to a sufficiently high temperature as to achieve a desired effect, which is typically in the range of 38-60 degrees Celsius. The effect may be weakening of the hair shaft or even hair follicle or root destruction.
Another desired effect may be hair re-growth retardation, which is typically achieved by illumination of an earlier depilated skin surface by laser, LED, Xenon lamp, Intense Pulsed Light (IPL), or incandescent lamp radiation, generally termed optical radiation. The optical radiation may have a single wavelength for example, lasers, or several wavelengths, or a broad band spectrum. The wavelengths are selected to be optimal for the color of the contrasted component of the treated skin segment, and are typically in the range of 400 to 1800 nm. The optical radiation, usually flashing or pulsed light, is applied to the skin with the help of an applicator having an aperture of a given dimension. In order to “cover” the entire skin surface, the aperture has to be moved from place to place, in a relatively accurate fashion on a step equal to at least one aperture dimension, so that no areas of the skin will be missed or treated twice. In order to avoid this, the individual visually tracks applicator location. The light pulses inevitably reach his/her eyes, disturb the individual, and affect the applicator location tracking and hair removal process. These devices achieve the desired effect only if a certain energy density is applied to the skin tissue. If the device is moved too quickly or too slowly across the skin, the device may be less efficacious or cause burns, respectively.
Concurrently a number of Radio Frequency (RF) to skin application based methods for treatment of deeper skin or tissue layers have been developed. In these methods, electrodes are applied to the skin and an RF voltage in pulse or continuous waveform (CW) is applied across the electrodes. The properties of the RF voltage are selected to generate RF induced current in a volume or layer of tissue to be treated. The current heats the tissue to the required temperature, which is typically in the range of 38-60 degrees Celsius. The temperature destroys or injures the hair follicle or root and delays further hair growth.
Equipment that combines light and RF treatment also exists. Usually this equipment is configured to illuminate a defined segment of a subject skin generally similar or equal to the surface of the aperture through which optical radiation is directed to the skin segment. The electrodes are typically located proximal to the periphery of the aperture and the RF typically may heat deeper tissue layers than those heated by light thus destroying/injuring hair bulbs and/or hair follicle. There is a delicate relation between the amount of RF energy and optical radiation applied to the same skin segment. Exceeding the optimal proportion between them leads to skin burns, whereas application of lower than optimal proportion RF energy and optical radiation does not bring the desired treatment results.
There is a need on the market for a small size, low cost, and safe to use apparatus that may be operated by the user enabling him/her to                i) avoid skin burns or non sufficient skin treatment results.        ii) avoid tediously looking at the treated area, during the course of treatment.        